


What Could Have Led Us Here?

by Opl_Mor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, For reasons, I Don't Even Know, Keith can be an ass, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Student Lance, but so can Lance, hehe see what I did there?, hiding relationship, leading up to present, not too far down the road, past relationship, smut to come, student Keith, this fic just needed to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opl_Mor/pseuds/Opl_Mor
Summary: To understand the present, we often have to go back to the beginning....To say that Lance McClain and Keith Kogane didn't get along would be an understatement. They are both strong willed, a little arrogant, and may have some secret unfinished business from their days in the Garrison.It all starts when they are forced into an exercise as punishment for fighting and builds up to the present where both boys are stubbornly repressing their feelings for one another.What sparked this fuse between them, and, more importantly, what will happen when it finally explodes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing summaries, I apologize. In any case, welcome to my first Klance fic! I just love them so much and needed to write some kind of history between them that can explain that ridiculous pent up sexual tension in the present (ish). So, yeah, um... man, I really suck at trying to describe things. Anyway, I hope you can get past this horribly written note and summary, I promise my writing is at least a smidge better than this! Okay, enjoy, and please feel free to leave any kudos/ questions/ comments/ concerns. Thank you! 
> 
> P.S I'm not entirely sure if I wrote some of the survival details correctly in this first chapter, so bare with me.

_This is all Keith’s fault._ Lance thought bitterly as he gingerly brought the icepac back to his split lip. He was sitting outside the Commander's office waiting for the powers that be to decide his fate. This was it, because of the asshat known as Keith Kogane, his life was over, his dreams crushed; he was going to have to leave home to become a mime in a traveling circus. Lance frowned. He wouldn’t make a good mime.

It had all started three hours before in the second to last mock simulation run which was preparing them for the big test at the end of the year. It would determine the program each student would be placed in the following term. He was on the track for the piloting program, but there was only one problem: only one person from each class with the best marks would be chosen, and, unfortunately, due to the aforementioned asshat, Lance had become the one with the _second_ best marks in their class.

But that's not what started the fight. Today, their class was running mock simulations for each of the specialties. For Lance’s chosen field, the mock simulation was to test solo pilots in a basic course. The _real_ test would be much harder, but that was at least supposed to get them _used_ to the simulators. Each student not only raced against the clock, but also various stressors to see how they would react under pressure. It was fairly easy for Lance, a sudden drop in altitude, low fuel, busted wing, he had run those over and over again in his head.

That's not to say he got through it without his share of struggles, but when he stepped out of that simulation and looked up at his score, he was relieved to see his name at the top of the leaderboard- proud even. But that pride was short lived as he watched his name drop down a spot to be replaced with one _‘Keith Kogane’_ and a nearly perfect score.

He couldn't believe it. In all his two years spent at The Garrison he had never once heard of _anyone_ getting that high of a score. So, despite his friend’s hand on his arm in attempt to stop him from doing something stupid, Lance stormed toward his target until they were a mere foot apart.

“How'd you do that?” He demanded.

Keith regarded him from top to bottom with a look of disinterest, “I did what I was supposed to do.”

“But _how_?” he asked again skeptically, “Nobody has ever gotten a score like that, what did you do?”

“I _told_ you,” Keith narrowed his eyes, “I only responded the way that wouldn't kill my craft.”

“Pft.” Lance crossed his arm, “I bet you cheated.”

“What!?”

“You heard me.” He poked a finger at Keith’s chest, “you must've _cheated_.”

“Listen,” Keith leaned closer with a snarl, “just because _you_ can't pilot a basic craft, doesn't mean it can't be done. Maybe you should stick with something easier. Something _grounded_.”

Lance narrowed glare, “What did you say to me?”

“I said, maybe you should just stay on the ground.”

And then, well, let's just say that fists were thrown, harsh word yelled, and they were both rewarded tickets to Commander Iverson’s office.

“I hate you.” Lance grumbled incoherently to the dark haired boy sitting beside him.

Keith lifted his own icepac from his swollen cheek to look over. “You started it.”

“What?” Lance turned in his seat to glare directly into Keith’s deep violet eyes. _How can eyes even be that color?_ “YOU instigated it!”

“Are you serious?” The other boy tilted his head. “I didn’t instigate anything, you’re just a sore loser.”

“I am _not_ a sore loser, you cheated!”

"Ptf." Keith started not so under his breath, "Says the loser."

“That’s it-” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and reeled a fist behind his head.

“Ah-hem.” That familiar sound from the doorway stilled him like a bucket of ice water.

“Oh,” He immediately fell back into his chair. There, towering over him at a whopping 5’3”, stood the most dangerous woman in the world. “Hola, mamá.”

She gave an exasperated sigh and began rubbing at her temples, gently pushing her dark chocolate locks from her forehead which hardly showed the stresses etched into her skin from each of her children. “Dios, dame fuerzas.”

“Lo siento, mamá, No quise decir-”

“No quiero oírlo!” She held one hand up to stop him, not that she needed to, her poisonous glare was enough to make his tongue heavy. “Esperaba más de ti, mi hijo.”

Lance sunk even further and hung his head in shame. He knew she had more important things she needed to do other than driving three hours just to scold her son who, really, should have know better than to pick a fight.

Of course she expected better of him, he was the one who worked his ass off just to get to this school, and he had promised her not to get into any trouble. Lance sighed heavily, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Keith barely containing a smirk. _God, I hate this asshole._

“And what do you think _you're_ smiling about?” Takashi Shirogane asked as he appeared beside Mrs. McClain with crossed arms; his features were heavy with disappointment as he peered down at him.

Keith’s face fell. “Nobody said you had to come, you know,” he matched Shiro with crossed arms, “It's not like we’re family or anything.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Keith-”

“Mister Kogane,” Commander Iverson beckoned from within his office. “Mister Mcclain, please join us.” They left their ice with the secretary and sulked into the cold room to take the available seats in front of Iverson’s desk.

“Boys,” The man started with folded hands on his in front of him. “I spoke with your guardians-”

“He’s not my-” Keith began to protest, but stopped once he felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder.

 _Is Takashi Shirogane really responsible for this bastard?_ Lance wondered with a raised eyebrow at their exchange. His gaze lingered on Keith, who looked like he was ready to bite anyone within range, then glanced up to Shiro, who looked so desperately patient. _Poor guy._

Keith caught his wandering eye and scowled dangerously.

Commander Iverson looked between them before continuing. “And I think we came up with an appropriate solution.” He paused to make sure he had both of their full attention. “Instead of a punishment, we thought it would be more… _constructive_ to help you learn how to get over your differences and work together.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked before thinking. “Like cleaning the cafeteria during detention? Mopping the bathrooms? Suffering a session of ‘kum ba yah’?”

“Not exactly, Mister Mcclain.” Iverson said with a hint of a cruel smile. Lance gulped heavily when he heard his mother sigh exasperatedly, and let The Commander finish. “I assume you’re both familiar with the field exercise coming up next weekend.” They nodded in unison while eyeing him suspiciously. “Well,” He clapped his hands together before extending one to each of the boys. “Meet your new survival buddy.”

Had it been physically possible, Lance’s jaw would have hit the floor while Keith deadpanned, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

~

“Keith Kogane?”

“For the thousandth time, Hunk,” Lance exasperated looking up from folding (unceremoniously stuffing) his mostly clean clothes in his drawer. “ _Yes_ , Keith Kogane.”

Hunk bursted out laughing and got dirty crumpled t-shirt to the face. “Sorry, sorry, but you’ve got to admit it’s funny.”

“No I don’t because _it’s not funny_.”

Hunk tossed back the dirty laundry and it hit Lance in the chest. “Dude, it _totally_ is.” Lance rolled his eyes. “And, I mean, not to sound like a dick, but you kinda did it to yourself.”

“What?” He threw his friend his best glare. “ _I_ didn’t do anything! He’s the one who started it!”

“Okay, okay,” Hunk put his hands up and tried his best to hold back a snigger. “Except I was there and you definitely punched him first.”

“Hunk, if you’re not going to be helpful then get out.”

“I live here, dude.” He finished packing his homework into his backpack. “You’re actually lucky this is your only punishment.”

“What do you mean ‘ _only_ ’?” Lance crossed his arms. “I couldn’t think of anything worse.”

“You could have been expelled.”

“Hm… I think I would have prefered that.”

“There’s your solution then,” Hunk shrugged before flopping back on his bed. “Just drop out.”

Lance continued to glare. “Ya know, I thought you’d be more upset about this.”

“Why?”

“Because if I’m camping with Keith, who does that leave you with?”

Just like that, Hunk’s face fell. “Oh.” He rubbed his arm. “I-uh-I hadn’t thought of that.” He shrugged. “I guess whoever Keith was going to go with.”

“Alex.”

Hunk shuddered, the kid was known for being a bit spastic while also maintaining complete silence. “That’s gonna be fun.”

“Aallll the more reason for you to help me get out of it!”

“I don’t know Lance, Keith doesn’t seem like such a bad guy,” Hunk offered, “can’t you get along for just one weekend?”

“Alone?” Lance threw his arms up as his voice went up. “We’ll kill each other before the sun sets the first day!”

“Dude,” Hunk started calmly, “chill, you’ll be fine. Besides,” he slid beneath his comforter, silently signally that he was ready to slip out of consciousness, “since you both hate each other so much, you’ll probably end up getting to base before anyone else.”

“Hm…” Lance cupped his chin as he imagined the possibility. He stuffed the rest of his haphazardly folded clothes into the drawer, hitting the lights before crawling into bed himself. If they did get back before everyone else, they would have set a record, he would be popular and all the ladies would want a piece of him; most importantly, they wouldn’t have to be together _all_ four days.

Lance yawned loudly, “You may be onto something there, Hunky Dory.”

“Please don’t call me that,” came the sleeping reply.

~   

The following week went by far too quickly and before he knew it, Lance was staring down the barrel of a loaded weekend. This was it. 5am and the first batch of the 2nd year class stood wearily in the crisp morning air: backpacks hanging with canteens, blankets, and other supplies hiked high on each of their backs.

The assignment was simple on paper: each pair would be dropped off in the wilderness with only the bare essentials to survive and a map and compass to lead them back to base; the team to make it back in the shortest amount of time got extended curfew the following weekend. In reality, however, it was much harder. They were given what they needed to survive if they were smart and watched how much they used their supplies. Instructors had taught them the basic uses for all the tools, and most of the tools had more uses than intended if they got creative. For many of cadets, however, this would be there first time roughing it outdoors.

Lance fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket as he waited nervously. Hunk had already gone in a helicopter with Alex offering Lance a sleepy thumbs up. Lance hadn’t really slept well (and well here is meant as ‘not at all’) and tried to compensate by downing a cup of coffee.

Well, he’d like to say he downed it, but the people here obviously didn’t know what sugar or cream was. The black coffee had assaulted his tastebuds in such a way that he was forced to choked down a bitter gulp.Though, even the small amount he was able to handle was enough to make his body fidgety.

“Would you stop it?” Keith snapped. Lance narrowed his glare and aggressively continued fidgeting. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Mcclain, Kogane!” An officer called for them in the small crowd. “You’re up!”

They followed the officer to a large desert flyer where they were instructed to put on noise and light cancelling helmets so they couldn’t discern where they were. But that didn’t mean that Lance wasn’t going to try. As soon as he felt the craft begin moving, he began counting.

_497 seconds, right_

_754 second, left_

_375 seconds, another left_

After that, so much time passed that he lost track all together and decided, instead, to focus on his survival. Not from the elements, sustenance, or terrain, but from the biggest threat of all: Keith.

He was trying to think of every possible way to get along with him. Could he fake it and laugh at all of his lame jokes? No, he had too much dignity. Could he claim the role of leader first? Not likely as Keith was too much of a hot head for that to end peacefully. Which led Lance to a darker question: what would happen to him if he came back without his partner?

He shook his head. That was stupid because a) as much as he hated the bastard, he knew he could never really hurt him then leave him, and b) if he went back without Keith, it would raise a lot of questions and no doubt he would be kicked out of the program and off to the traveling circus. He sighed. _Guess I’ve got to play nice._

Hunk was probably right anyway. Since neither of them wanted to be with the other, and they were the two best students in the class, they were bound to get back in record time. As long as they didn’t speak to each other outside of their task and moved forward, Lance thought they’d have a chance.

The flyer came to an abrupt halt in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, they were given their supplies and swiftly abandoned.

“Sheesh.” Lance grumbled as he threw his pack over his shoulder. “Goodbye to you too.”

“I don’t think they really needed to say goodbye.” Keith commented seriously. “How would that have helped us get started?”

Lance gaped at him. “I was kidding, Mullet.”

“It wasn't very funny.” Keith shrugged digging in his pack.

“P- _lease_! You wouldn’t know funny if it snuck up and bit you in the ass.”

“I know funny.” Keith looked away as he got out the folded map. “You’re just not a great comedian.”

“Alright, asswipe,” Lance gritted his teeth. “Where do you think we are?”

“Hm.” Keith held out the map in front of him and looked from it to their surroundings. “I don’t know, but I think we should make our way south.”

“What makes you say that?” Lance asked leaning over his shoulder looking at the map.

“Weren't you paying attention?” Keith folded up the piece of paper and zipped it in the side pocket of his bag. “The sun was behind us when we took off. Then we made a right, two lefts, another two rights, we went straight for a long time before veering right again, then we took another left and now we’re here.”

Lance’s brow twitched. “Okay, hot shot, if you knew all that, why can't you figure out where we are?”

“Because there are, like, fifty different spots we could have been dropped off at. I was paying attention to the change of direction, but I lost track of how long it was between.”

“Real useful, you are.” He replied, bitterly thinking that he should have kept trying to keep track, too. “Have you thought of the possibility that they were just fucking with us to make us overthink the whole thing?”

“Maybe,” Keith walked past him, lightly shoving his shoulder. “But it's our best bet for now until we can find a useful landmark.”

“We’re in the middle of the desert,” Lance groaned but turned to follow him nonetheless. “What landmark are you hoping to find?”

“You mean, other than something possibly in the hills literally all around us?” Keith growled out.

“So what, then? We’re supposed to hike south through this micro mountain range until we can gather our bearings?” Keith didn't answer but just looked at him blankly. Lance hated that his plan made sense. “Yeah, okay, whatever.”

It wasn't more than a few hours until the sun was high, and without any sort of shade or windshield, it was hot to say the least. Both boys had taken off their jackets and used them as shade by hanging them from their bags to the tops of their heads.

It wasn't much, and it didn't cool them off any, but it was better than getting burned. Their clothes were completely soaked through with sweat and they were already running low on the water they’d rationed out for the day. It felt as though their brains were boiling from the heat, and the consistent hollow in feeling in their guts had them at wits end.

After a series of short arguments about food and water and how _tired_ Lance was getting, they agreed to stop for a break.

“I think we’re in this area, so,” Keith pulled out the map and began while scanning the horizon. “If we go west for a bit there should be a canyon a few miles away, and I bet there’s some sort of shelter, at least for the night.”

“I thought you didn't know where we were.” Lance grumbled sardonically.

“I don't for sure, but we’ve been going downhill for a while-”

“And based on the topography and our surroundings, you’ve narrowed it down.” He finished for him and sighed.

“Uh, yeah.” Keith nodded in surprise. He didn’t like the guy but it was nice to know he wasn’t a complete idiot. “So, west?”

At this point, Lance was too tired and too hungry to think about protesting, so he just mumbled in agreement and followed along. The heat seemed to be more unforgiving today, and the temptation to strip and let the air touch his body was strong, but, even in his sun dazed state, Lance knew that would only lead to intense burns and dehydration. So on they trudged in silence until their feet blistered in their sweat soaked socks. Lance called for a rest to catch a breath (and switch out his socks).

“I thought you said it was only a few miles.” He complained loudly.

“I don’t get it,” Keith started to himself as he took out the map again. “It should be, like, _right here_.”

“Let me see that.” Lance said, snatching the folded piece of paper from his companion’s hands. He studied it a few moments before flipping it curiously. “Keith,” He drew out darkly. “You’ve been holding it upside down.”

“What?” Keith looked over his shoulder. “I didn’t-” Lance silently points to the vague depiction of the Base at the top of the page instead of on the bottom where it should have been. “Oh.”

“You’re fucking _kidding_ me!” He twisted around so quickly, Keith was almost knocked off his feet, “I can't _believe_ you’re so _clueless_!”

“Me?” Keith flattened his hand over his chest in offense, “You really wanna blame this on me?”

“Do you see anyone else here?”

“Actually, I do,” Keith lightly pushed Lance back, “you.”

Lance scoffed and pushed his hand away, “Right, go ahead and shove the blame on someone else.”

“You could have double checked the map for me! Hell, you could've been the one _reading_ it!”

“Well, _excuse_ me for trusting you!”

“Whatever, I-” Keith fell silent as his words sunk in. He dropped his hand to his side and looked at Lance undiscerned, “You- you _trusted_ me?”

Lance crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment, “Maybe for, like, half a second.” Then his eyes pinned Keith’s in a glare, “Fat lotta good that did me.”

He pushed passed Keith with the map crumpled in his fist, and his partner followed in silence.

~

Once they turned around, they continued walking along the endless horizon, beneath the blazing sun for hours until their silence was broken by a low rumble of thunder coming from quickly approaching clouds.

“Great,” Keith began to jog past his lead. “Fucking wonderful.”

“Dude!” Lance called to him as he got further away. “What are you _doing_?”

He groaned loudly before picking up his own pace. It didn’t last long. The day was getting old, the sun was still ruthlessly beating down on them, they had been going practically nonstop, and, fuck, Lance was _tired_. “Keith,” he called as he began lagging behind. “Keith, wait!”

Keith stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Lance slumping to the dirt, “What?”

“Why,” he panted, “are we running all the sudden?” His stomach roared loudly and he self consciously wrapped his arms around his waist. “If I don't eat something, I'm going to pass out.”

Keith looked down at him with annoyance, “Can't you wait?”

“Didn't you hear me?” Lance shakily stood back up and stepped closer. “I'm going to pass out if we keep going like this.”

“It’s not like I’ve eaten anything either!” Keith yelled, throwing out an arm for emphasis.

“Not all of us can survive off half a meal every other day!” Lance bit back in a beat.

“We’ll eat later,” Keith declared, “but we don’t have much time before we have to take shelter from those rain clouds.”

Lance stared at him, his confusion clearly etched in his expression. “Where in this ever living _hellhole_ are we gonna find shelter? Behind a shrub?” Keith rolled his eyes as Lance continued, voice positively dripping with sarcasm, “Maybe a friendly lizard will let us shack up in its hole for the night!”

“I don't know,” Keith snapped while he swung his bag from his shoulder and began rummaging through it, “but if we don't figure something out we’re gonna get soaked.”

“Dude, Keith,” Lance’s voice teetered on pleading, “in this heat I don't really know if that's a _bad_ thing.”

“Trust me,” he pulled a small bag from his pack. “this _hellhole_ becomes a giant basin when it rains,” Keith zipped his pack and hiked it back on his shoulders. “and I personally don't want to get swept away in a flood.”

“Fine,” Lance crossed his arms, “but don't complain to me when you're stuck dragging my unconscious ass through the desert.”

“Here,” Lance barely had time to react as Keith chucked the small bag of almonds at him. Lance’s cheeks inexplicably heated up at the realization the Keith took time to dig part of _his_ own ration out for him. “Eat these while we go. Hopefully it'll hold you over til we can make camp.”

“Where did you even _get_ these?”

“Your friend gave them to me ‘in case of an emergency’, and since we have no time to try and _find_ something edible...”

“What friend?” He asked like it was some sort of quiz, but he knew full well what friend, because, let's face it, he really only had _one_.

“I don't know,” Keith scratched his head. “Hunk, I think, or Hank… something like that. Anyway, he told me you'd get like-” He made a general gesture in Lance’s direction. “This, so...” Lance gaped at him. “I know, I was also surprised that you even had _a_ friend.”

“Well, what about you?” He glared with folded arms. “I bet the great Keith Kogane doesn’t have _any_ friends.”

“You’re right.” Keith shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh.” Lance deflated and immediately felt a little guilty for bringing it up at all. “Um… if he gave them to you before we started,” He began bitterly. _Why didn't he just give them to_ _me_ _in the first place?_ “How am I just getting them now?” Lance waved his hands in front of him. “Not that I'm complaining!”

“You obviously need them.” He shrugged.

“Er-” Lance ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. “Thanks, I guess.”

Keith studied him for a moment before turning back around to continue their trek. “No problem.”

Lance silently followed, lost in thought. Somewhere in the back of his heat numbed mind, he was offended that his _best friend_ had entrusted this small baggie of salvation to his arch nemesis instead of him. Did he truly have such little faith in his rationing abilities?

He had self control. Most of the time.

His mind’s eye flashed back to their last camping trip where he’d scarfed down the entire bag of marshmallows before the fire was even burning, and, okay, as much as it pained Lance to admit, Hunk’s lack of faith was well justified.

“Wait a minute!” He began, jogging a bit to stop in front of Keith with an outstretched hand. Heavy drops began falling to the earth, dampening the nearly white terrain a spattered grey. “If you had these the whole time, what was all that talk about eating crickets?”

“Like I said,” Keith started in annoyance, replacing the thin jacket over his head. “I was saving them for an emergency, and we’ll have to do that sooner or later anyway.”

“Pretty sure even the thought of having to eat any sort of bug qualifies as,” He pulled up his hands to use finger quotes. “ _An emergency_.”

Keith stepped closer and held a pointed finger to Lance chest. “Do you want them or not?”

“I do!” He replied. “They are _mine_ after all!”

“Then stop complaining.”

He pushed his hand away. “ _You_ stop complaining!”

Keith audibly growled, “Why do you keep picking a fight?”

“I'm not _picking_ fights!” Lance started defensively, “I'm just sick of you trying to take the lead!”

Keith furrowed his brow and spoke with exhaustion, “What are you even _talking_ about?”

The air was beginnng to cool as the sky continued to steadily fall, but Lance’s brain was still hot as ever. “You're trying to take control of this situation.” He felt dizzy and, if he was being honest, he was the one who felt out of control of his own body which made him feel vulnerable, and that was one thing he refused to be around Keith. “I'm not going to take it!”

“You,” Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and looked him square in the eyes, “aren’t making any sense, so just shut the fuck up.”

Lance pushed his hand away and stepped close, “ _You_ don't make any sense!”

Keith opened his mouth to reply when the air shook with the roar of thunder and the sky completely opened up above them.

“Shit,” he automatically clasped Lance’s wrist and started dragging him along as he broke into a run.

Lance pulled out of his hold, but kept up with his pace. They ran through the thickening mud with their jackets over their heads, their clothes which were soaked with sweat were now heavy with rain.

Lance spared a side glance at Keith whose face was etched in determination, and he instantly felt a tinge of guilt settle in his chest. He really should’ve listened to Keith the first time he said they needed to get to shelter. What the fuck was his problem? Why had he been so intent on arguing?

It wasn't long before there was water pooling around their ankles. The small slope which was easily overlooked while they hiked had now encouraged a steady current. Raindrops hit them like daggers tearing through the sky, obscuring their vision, and muffling their sense of hearing.

He hardly caught Keith calling for his attention, but when Lance looked over he was clearly pointing toward an ominous shadow not far away. They made their way toward it as quickly as their feet would allow while slipping and sliding in the mud and water. Lightning split the sky with a deafening roll of thunder.

The storm was directly over them now. As they got closer they realized their sanctuary was the mouth of an opening about halfway up a high slope. It was a steep climb and felt nearly impossible with the mud and rain rushing down from it, but Keith led the way up, grabbing at seemingly secure shrubbery as they went. Lance followed as closely as he could, one tentative step in front of the other with the pouring rain hitting his face making it hard to see anything past the dull stripes of orange on Keith’s jacket as it came flickering in and out of sight with each flashing bolt. Lance cursed their rotten luck. _12 inches of rain a year, and we’re lucky enough to get all of it at once._

They had just made it to a small ledge near their destination when it happened: a bolt of lightning struck a little too close for comfort, hitting a bare tree just to the left of Keith’s next step. He fell backward, feet slipping from under him, arms flailing in the air as he went. Lance reacted without thinking, latching onto the wrist of one of those outstretched hands. He braced himself to support Keith’s weight by placing one of his feet on the root of a large shrub right off the tiny ledge. Keith found his footing again and, with Lance’s help, began climbing back up.

“ _AAAHHH!”_ A bone chilling scream echoed above the deafening storm as something in Lance’s ankle snapped.

“Lance!” Keith fell to his side once he finished pulling himself back up.

“ _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AAHHHSSSHHHIITT!_ ” He had both hands wrapped around his already swelling ankle. The sky cracked once more, it's blinding flash illuminated the small opening in the plateau just a handful of meters away.

“Can you walk?”

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN FUCKING WALK!?” He yelled bitterly. The pain had him breathing in sharply, and the tired ache in his brain was now a panicked scream of agony.

“Well,” Keith started in annoyance. “We’ve gotta move, so you’re gonna have to at least get up!”

He hooked his arm beneath one of Lance’s shoulders to get him to his feet. With tremendous effort, and a lot of pained crying, they made it to the mouth of the cave. Keith threw off both of their bags before he gingerly leaned Lance against the cool wall.

They were in complete darkness, save the sporadic flashes of lightning outside.

Lance blindly felt the empty space around him until his hand found something smooth and warm despite the cool water dripping from it.

Keith thanked God for the darkness as an inexplicable blush warmed his cheeks beneath Lance’s hand. He was leaned over him, a hand on either side of his hips from just helping him down, and his face was closer than it had ever been other than when they fought. True, he was definitely half delirious from exhaustion and lack of food and water, but he was also overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude for being saved only a handful of minutes ago, and it was that dangerous combination that made him feel compelled to inch even closer.

Lance’s heart raced as he felt his air being invaded. _What is this asshole doing?_ He asked himself, yet his hand remained cupping the cheek of his archnemesis.

“Keith?” He started quietly, completely frozen.

“Are you alright?” Warm breath fanned against Lance’s lips.

 _He’s getting closer!_ “Mhm.” He gulped, “‘M fine, so… you can…”

Lance trailed off nervously. He couldn’t see Keith close his eyes as one of his hands slid to his side to pull them closer together. All he could keep asking himself was, _Why aren’t I doing anything to stop him?_

A hair splitting bolt of lightning flooded the small cave with light just as their lips brushed together. The sudden flash stilled Keith and his eyes snapped open to stare directly to Lance’s own wide, panicked crystal blue orbs. _Shit,_ Lance thought as he watched Keith practically fly to the other side of the cave. They sat in silence, trying to catch their breath and ignored the echo of each other’s hammering hearts which seemed to drown out the thunderous roars around them.

_What the literal fuck._

The thought became like an internal mantra as Lance attempted to steady his breathing. When he tried to rearrange himself, he was painfully reminded of his situation. He let out a strained cry, and in another beat of light, Keith noted the agony etched on his face.

“Don’t move, you idiot.”  His voice lacked the usual edge when he started toward him again.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Mullet.” Lance countered, but his tone came off as less than threatening when it teetered into a whimper.

Keith was back at his side, digging through his pack. Their eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness which made searching for the small first aid box a bit easier. “Stop being an _idiot_ and I won’t have to.”

“Hmpf.” Lance crossed his arms, slumped back against the cold wall, and grumbled, “No, y _ou’re_ an idiot.”

“Shut up and let me help you.” Keith scowled.

Lance glared. Did this bastard really just try to kiss him? What the fuck was Keith thinking? No, seriously, after everything, Lance couldn't understand how that idea even crossed his mind?

He also couldn't quite figure out why he was almost anticipating it. _I must be losing it._

Lance made no reply as he was running through circles of questions without answers, but flinched as Keith accidently grazed his thigh.

And suddenly, all of his attention was back on Keith as he began carefully cutting away the wet fabric of Lance’s sock. The swollen skin was hot to his touch as he gently prodded at it. Lance winced and bit the inside of his cheek.

“This is gonna be hard without light.” Keith stated as evenly as he could, “I’ll try my best now and we’ll fix it in the morning, but, um, before I try to dress it,” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “We’re both soaked to the bone...”

Lance squinted at him skeptically. _Is he going where I think he’s going?_ “Yes, _and??_ ”

“Temperatures usually drop below 40 after sunset, but with this rain it’s probably going to get even colder than that.”

“Sooo?” Lance pushed. _Oh no. Oh no. He is going where I think he’s going_.

“So we should…” Keith scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “Change into a dry set of clothes. Or at least, dryer.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, _I knew it!_ “Wait,” he held up a hand, “how the hell am I supposed to-” He stopped as the realization hit. _He doesn't want me to change, he wants to change_ _me_. “Oh….um... I think I’ll be okay in this.”

“You’ll get sick, Lance.”

“Nah,” he countered nervously, “I've got the immunity of a- er- of an ox!”

“You’re freezing from the rain” Keith reasoned, “and you’re already shivering.”

“Then I’ll do it myself.” Lance countered as he tried and failed to sit up with an echoing yelp.

Keith ran a hand through his rain soaked hair, “Just let me help you!”

“No!”

“Seriously?” He started as his patience continued to slip, “You would rather freeze to death than let me help?”

“Why are you so insistent on dressing me?” Lance asked in an accusatory tone.

The question took Keith off guard. “I’m not-”

“Does it have something to do with why you just tried to kiss me?”

“W-w-what? I- I wasn’t trying to- I didn’t- I just-” Keith stammered incoherently. “Ya know what? Fine,” He aggressively pushed Lance’s bag away. “Get hypothermia, see if I care!”

Lance went to mock Keith’s odd behavior further, but his mouth went dry as he watched him casually strip off his shirt. Lance couldn’t help drinking in as much as he could see in the darkness, and he noticed, admittingly not for the first time, how attractive Keith was.

Or would be if he wasn’t such an asshole. But, after what just happened, maybe he wasn’t actually as much as an asshole as Lance thought. Maybe he should have- _What the hell is wrong with me?_  Lance shook his head as Keith began undoing his pants.

 _No,_ his eyes widened and he hastily averted them to the cold dirt beneath his fingers, _that’s a little too much_ . He tried scooting further away from Keith, even an inch would be enough because he felt _way_ too close where he was. However, when he did, he ended up jerking his leg in the process.

“ _Ahhh-fuck_ .” He bit his tongue and willed back the tears welling in his eyes. “Shitfuckshit, fucking _hell_!”

Keith was at his side again, thankfully, fully clothed. “I told you to stop moving!”

“It didn't do it on purpose,” he snapped, carefully avoiding eye contact. “Besides, how am I going to change if I'm not supposed to move?”

“You’re _supposed_ to wait so I can do it for you.” He answered curtly as he moved closer.

Lance flinched back, still intent on looking anywhere else. “I told you, I can do it myself.

“Lance,” Keith started in a soft, pleading voice. His hand slowly reaching towards him, eyes full of concern. “Let me _help_ you.”

Lance failed at his own mission as he let himself be trapped by those deep eyes, took in the tenderness of his expression, studied the quickening rise and fall of his breath, and, fuck, maybe Keith _wasn’t_ as bad as he always made out to be.

“Fine, just try to control yourself.” Lance looked away, his thoughts running a mile a minute, while the beating of his heart became a little _too_ fast.

“Control myself how?” Keith cocked his head in confusion. Lance looked and regretted it as hot blood rushed to his cheeks. _Was Keith always so cute?_

“Ya know when you-” _Start taking off my pants, fuck why would I say that?_ “Never mind, forget it.”

“Control myself, how?”

“Nothing, Keith.” Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. He couldn’t believe it, Keith was attractive, smart, and utterly clueless, “I was joking”

“I don’t get it.” He stared at him as if he was waiting for something- an explanation that wouldn’t come.

Lance would rather die than try to rationalize his thoughts to the cause, “Well, I’m not going to explain it for you!”

“Why not?” Keith started in annoyance as he started riffling through Lance’s bag. “You’re the one who said it.”  Keith grumbled.

“Santo infierno.” He mumbled as he ran his hand down his face.

“Ah, Lance,” Keith held up the only other pair of pants Lance packed. “ _All_ of your clothes are soaked.”

“What? Why?”

“Maybe because you didn’t pack them in a plastic bag.” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jeez, don’t you have _any_ common sense?”

“Well,” Lance huffed indignantly, “I wasn’t really expecting a fucking monsoon in the desert!”

“You should’ve been prepared for the possibility.” Keith retorted shoving the pants back in the pack.

“Okay,” he crossed his arms defiantly and growing more annoyed of their talking in circles by the minute, “I’ll just stay in these clothes, problem solved.”

“I have a better idea.” Keith started before lifting his shirt over his head, shocking Lance once again.

“W-what the fuck?” Lance yelped as he moved trying to escape the ever growing awkward situation. “ _Fuckme_ , _that hurt!_ ”

“Here,” Keith regarded him a moment then tossed his shirt to Lance. “Put that on.”

“WHY!?” He yelled and held it up for inspection before dropping it to his side. Keith shot him a withering look.

“Because,” He stood and began on the buttons of his pants.

 _Not again,_ Lance groaned internally.

“You’re going to freeze to death.” Keith stated matter of factly, his loose jeans slipping down his form, exposing the edge of his boxers.

Lance flushed looking away, “And you’re not?”

“I’m warm blooded.” He shrugged with his fingers hooked loosely in the waistband of his undone pants. Lance turned back opening his mouth to retort until he saw Keith’s smirk.  “Also, I have a thermal blanket which is warmer with just my body heat anyway.”

Lance’s face fell as he deadpanned, “Then why don’t you just give me that? It’d be easier than messing with my pants.”

“Actually, no it wouldn’t.” Keith countered, “The blanket might counter the coldness from the rain, but keeping your pants on will still drop your body temperature.”

Lance studied him with a clenched jaw that quickly melted into a playful smirk, “Ya know,” He started, leaning forward slightly to grant him with a single raised eyebrow; exhaustion, both physical and mental, was pulling at the corners of reason. It made him momentarily ignorant of their circumstance, and, more importantly, it was making him forget that this was _Keith_ he was talking to and not one of his flirty classmates. “If you wanted to see me without a clothes, you could’ve just asked.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith stared at him in shock. “ _What_?”

If there had been a little more light, he would have bared witness to Lance magically transforming into a tomato. _Whatthefuckwhatthefuck! Why did I say that!?_ “Nothing, I just-” He twisted. “ _Oooowwwiiee!_ ”

“Owie?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Lance growled. “I’m in pain! I can say whatever the hell I want!”

“Right.” Keith sighed sat on his knees at Lance’s side. “Look,” he started seriously, “I can either cut your pants away, or, we can try slowly shimmying you out of them.”

Lance’s heart raced against his mind as he watched him pick the small pair of scissors back up. He was sure they were already partially dulled from cutting away the wet fabric of his sock, and he doubted they’d be able to cut completely through his jeans. However, at the same time, the thought of trying to pull his pants off made him physically nauseous. Why couldn't he have worn the cargo pants he’d packed?

Lance groaned, “Whatever hurts me the _least_ , but, honestly dude, I don’t think your baby first aid scissors aren’t gonna do it.”

Keith looked between them and the thick fabric clinging to Lance’s legs, then his eyes began to scan their surroundings for a better solution. He caught sight of his long black knife strapped to his backpack and quickly grabbed it. “Will this do?”

Lance widened his eyes and squeaked, “ _Yeah_ , I think that'll do.”

Keith’s hand timidly moved toward his thigh to get a hold of the soaked jeans. Lance’s breath caught at the warmth of his hand through the thick fabric and quickly trapped it in his to keep it from going further.

Keith looked at him scornfully, “ _What_?”

“Why are you starting up there?” Lance asked, subconsciously gripping his hand tighter.

He looked at their hands then back at Lance and sighed, “Because the fabric is looser up here than it is by your ankle, so I'm going to bunch it up as far as I can.”

Lance pursed his lips and moved his eyes down his legs only to discover that, once again, Keith was right. He groaned and leaned his head back on the wall. “Fine, just don't get any ideas.”

“Like what?”

He drew out an exasperated sigh, _like I said, clueless._ “Forget it.”

“Okay...” Keith drew out skeptically, “but you need to let go of my hand first.”

 _Shit_. Lance threw it away from him and brought his hand to his chest, covering his rapidly beating heart that felt like it was about to burst through his ribs. Keith rolled his shoulders before reaching out again, this time grabbing Lance’s leg just above the knee. He began sliding his hand up his thigh, pulling the jeans along with him.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Lance started panicking as soon as he felt like his hand was getting a little too high, “ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ”

Keith ignored him and continued bunching the fabric up his leg as much as he could until Lance suddenly, and reflexively tried to jerk away.

Pain shot through him, and he cried out, but Keith held his leg in place to keep him from hurting himself any further.

“Lance,” he started calmly, “ _please_ stop moving around so much, you're only making it worse.”

Biting his lip, Lance took a shuddering breath and nodded. He was shaking, his whole body was, and it was taking all of his effort to keep his bad leg still as Keith worked. The first slit was made at the bottom of his pant leg which had been pushed halfway up his calf and moved steadily up the middle.

Keith’s free hand move behind the blade, pulling one side of the fabric as taut as possible while it cut. He could feel Lance trembling against his hand, but associated it with a mere drop in body temperature. Which, to be fair, definitely had something to do with it, but mostly it was due to the fact that Keith’s warm hand was slowly sliding up his thigh, and Lance felt helpless to stop it. His breath was coming shorter and shorter as Keith got closer and closer until he got to the bottom hem of Lance’s boxers.

As soon as Keith felt the thinner fabric, he pulled his hand away as if his fingers had been licked by fire. He gulped heavily and looked at Lance who seemed to meet his eyes through a fog.

The steady shaking of his body grew as the trimmers of shock started pulling at his consciousness, and Keith kept going in and out of focus, but Lance was determined to at least _pretend_ that he was keeping his head in this situation. This situation being Keith slowly undressing him while he was both physically and mentally vulnerable. The only thing he could think of doing to show some semblance of control was to twist his mouth into a lazy crooked smile and drawl, “S-something wrong, M-mullet?”

With his increasingly blurring vision, he didn't notice the red that flooded his companion’s cheeks before he frowned. “You're shivering.”

Lance sucked his lips between his teeth to cushion his chattering teeth and nodded. “G-good observation, Einstein.”

Keith gave Lance a withering look and sighed, “I'm going to need you to help me get you out of these, so don't you pass out on me yet.”

Lance snorted, “‘m fine.”

“You’re not,” Keith stated matter a factly as he finished slicing through Lance’s waistband.”Don't tell me how I feel.” Lance snapped.

“I _wasn't_ ,” Keith contested in annoyance, “it's just obvious that you're far from _fine_.”

“Whatever,” he crossed his arms defensively, “just hurry up.”

It was as easy as shifting his weight onto his bad side for a second so that Keith could quickly and efficiently strip his other leg of what remained of the cold, soaked jeans. Lance bit his tongue to keep from making any noise of anguish, but Keith could clearly see it on his face.

“There,” Lance got out in a hurried breath, “you got me out of my clothes, _happy_?”

“No,” Keith corrected him, “I got you out of your _pants_. I still need to help you with your shirt and you're,” his space stalled and he gulped before continuing, “boxers.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Lance widened his unfocused eyes at him, “Like hell you are!”

“Calm down,” Keith rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I'm going to _look_.”

“I don't give a fuck,” he strained, “because you're not going anywhere near that area.”

 _“Lance_ -”

“D-don't ‘ _Lance’_ m-e,” he exclaimed through chattering teeth, “M-m-mullet!”

“You're freezing!” Keith started in a raised voice, “and wasting time, so just shut up and let me _help_ you!”

“And st-rip-ping me b-barenaked is _h-helping_?”

“You won't be _naked_.”

“I'll b-be naked in-n the o-only way it r-really m-matters! _Ahhh!”_ He twisted violently and Keith seized his opportunity. As Lance wreathed in pain, Keith gripped the ends of the boxers and yanked them off in one fluid motion, the likes of which had Lance scream out even louder.

“There,” Keith panted as he dropped them somewhere behind him, “that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Lance took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek as he notice Keith’s eyes quickly dart to his exposed flesh. He reeled back his free leg and let it shoot forward, colliding sharply with Keith’s jaw. He immediately threw his head back, hitting it hard on the stone wall behind him, and let out a cry. Through the tears welling in his eyes, he could see Keith cupping his jaw and absolutely _seething_.

“Ha!” He started triumphantly, “Sserves you r-right, you-” suddenly the world shift beneath him, twisted really, with streaks of black clotting his vision.

“Lance?” He had clasped his eyes closed and moments later felt a shaking hand wiping away some of his tears. “Are you okay?”

By this point, Lance was shaking violently from not only the cold but from the physical excursion he was put through while suffering that much pain. Lance sucked in a shuddered breath and slowly shook his head as answer.

...

Whatever animosities Keith had moments ago fell away and picked up his shirt at Lance’s side. “Put your arms up.”

Lance listened and Keith carefully pulled it over his head.

Keith absently smoothed it over his chest. “Better?”

Lance barely responded with a whimper, and Keith’s brow was knitted together in concern.

“Okay,” he started with conviction, “you might hate me later, but this is the only thing I can think of doing to keep you from having you bare skin on the freezing stone.”

Keith stood and, once more, shimmed out of both his pants and boxers. He kept his boxers off but slid back into his pants before kneeling at Lance’s feet. He hesitated with trembling hands a long moment before taking a deep breath and, as gingerly as possible, lifting his companion’s ankle.

Lance whimpered quietly, but made no further movements which worried Keith more. He continued to slide his own dry boxers up Lance’s cool skin, but froze as he reached the end of his thighs. Keith looked to the dark roof of their haven and gulped.

“Okay, Keith,” he started to himself, “it's not a big deal, just don't think about.” He took a bracing breath and tightly wrapped one arm around Lance’s waist, lifting him just enough for Keith to finish pulling the soft boxers up. He didn't look- didn't spare so much of a glance- as he quickly lifted the waistband at Lance’s hip bones and adjusted the fit to cover _everything_.

Once Lance was as clothed as he could be, Keith gently placed his bag beneath his ankle to it elevated through the night. Then, throwing the blanket over Lance’s cold body, he positioned himself directly by his side. He carefully leaned Lance forward enough to try and squeeze himself between his back and the cave wall, hissing as the cold stung against his bare skin. Keith pulled the blanket tighter to them both before wrapping his arms around Lance.

He had every intention of holding Lance tightly only as long as he _needed_ him to, but after what felt like forever, when Lance had finally stopped shivering, Keith found that he couldn’t bring himself to let go.


End file.
